You're All Mine
by ShanThePotterTribute1D
Summary: Hermione smiled, but that didn't stop the tears. "Yes. Handsome, and your all mine" she spoke, chuckling to herself. "Good. I don't want to belong to anyone else" and that was it. HGxFW Rated T.


Hey guys,

So I'm going to advise you to not read this if you don't wear waterproof mascara. It's a sad one. But it's just something I thought about while reading another Fred/Hermione ship. It's basically, Hermione and Ron in the chamber of secrets, and she remembers the day her and Fred come together. Then when she stabs the cup, it puts up a fight. In a way she doesn't like. Then after that. It's an effing sob fest!"

Sx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from James and Oliver Phelps heart. ;)

* * *

><p>"Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded... you have until midnight" The menacing tones of Voldermort ripped through the great hall. Students and staff alike were clinging to each other while the noise of evil rattled through the rafters and swooped across the corridors. It was the moment. The significant moment. It was what seventeen years of Harry's life had been leading up to, a showdown, with Voldermort. Students where panicking themselves into frenzy, even though the members of the order where present. Some students genuinely feared for their lives in that moment, screaming and crying. All of this was not heard by two people.<p>

Hermione and Ron were in a completely different place, yet the cold voice still echoed throughout. Genuine fear crawled about Hermione's skin once again, the past year being a constant battle not just with evil, but with her friendships too. Although she was glad Ron came back, it wasn't meant to be. Everyone believed that they would get together, but to Hermione, they argued too much. She was sure Ron felt the same, they would do anything to protect each other, but that's as far as it went. Nothing more, nothing less. They were more like brother and sister.

So now, they both stood, in the chamber of secrets, Horcrux in one hand, basilisk fang in the other, prepared to demolish it. But Hermione's thoughts wandered to a certain red haired boy, one she had been crushing on for years. No, not crushing, one she had been in love with. And no it wasn't Ron. His laughter brought her happiness, and even though he always has had a certain disregard for the rule (of which Hermione used to scorn him over) he gave Hermione great pleasure. She enjoyed him, every part of him. And he enjoyed her too, this she knew very much. He had been a gentleman. And yet, being moments away from possible death, she couldn't help but to remember that particular night, in which she turned into a woman. A night when she had what she wanted. Fred Weasley.

_*Flashback*_

_Hermione stared into the glass off fire whiskey, her fourth one of the evening to be exact. It was her first night back at the burrow since the death of Dumbledore 3 weeks previous. She was drowning her sorrows, and considering the Weasley's were celebrating the news that Harry was to be recovered in 9 days time (and Bill and Fleur's wedding 5 days after that), they didn't notice the sad demeanour that Hermione had cast over herself. Well, maybe one of them did._

"_Why do you look so sad, Granger?" the cheerful and rich tones of Fred Weasley immediately rang through Hermione's skull. It was a voice she could pick up out of thousands._

"_None of your business, Weasley" she snapped coldly, regretting it almost instantly. Fred however paid no attention to the tone and just plonked himself next to her on the very small two seated sofa. He knew there was something wrong. He always knew when she was upset. __**You're pathetic Fred Weasley, pining over a girl who doesn't want to you, worse off... She wants your brother**__ Fred's unconscious told him, making Fred become more agitated. He subconsciously slipped an arm around her shoulders._

"_Now granger, don't bother with all this hoopla. I know something is bothering you! That's your fourth firewhisky" he said, slightly winking as he spoke, hoping to cheer her up. In Fred's opinion, no one could resist the Weasley charm, especially as Fred was the better looking twin. He smirked to himself._

"_I'm fine Fred, just enjoying the night... maybe one of the last times I get to drink, what with the war and everything" She spoke numbly. To Fred her words were empty, there was no emotion. What could have been bothering her so much that she would become void of all life? Fred tightened his grip around her shoulder, hoping he wasn't actually annoying her._

"_Don't try and pull wool over my eyes Hermione, I know I can be thick sometimes but jeesh, you don't have to be Bathilda bags hot to work out something is bothering you" He laughed._

"_It's not funny, Fred..." she wheezed, taking a huge breath as she spoke._

"_What's not funny? Hermione, what's going on?" He face was washed with concern. He furrowed his brow and dropped his once present smile, anguish mixed with sorrow completing his emotions. _

"_It's none of your business!" she yelped, yet not loud enough for the rest of the family to hear. She tried to get out of Fred's arm and up off the sofa. But Fred was having none of it._

"_Stay put, Granger" Hermione grunted at being called 'granger'. She loved it when he used her proper name, it was soothing, and even amongst all the frustration and regret she felt. __**Just calm yourself girl, he's only trying to help**__, Hermione thought._

"_What do you want exactly Fred?" she sighed, being dragged back onto the seat. He wiggled his eyebrow at her, she got the hint. She snapped at him, "Don't be so ridiculous!" _

"_Merlin's beard Hermione, I was only joking" Fred said, getting on the defensive._

"_Oh everything is always a joke to you!" she once again snapped, causing Fred's face to be flushed of all colour. "I actually have problems, Fred and you're sat there making jokes! Don't you ever think about what you're saying?"_

"_Hermione, you need to calm down! And yes I know you have problems! I've been trying to get you to talk to me for the past 10 minutes!" he raised his voice, equalling the volume of Hermione. _

"_Fine, I'll calm down, but just leave me alone!" she hissed before leaping of the chair and exiting the room. Fred was having none of it. He was determined to find out what was bothering her so much. __**Maybe you should just leave her alone?**__ His head told him._

"_No... I care about her too much, she needs someone, for whatever reason I don't know" he muttered to himself. So he trotted up the stairs to Ginny's room, the second level of the burrow. He listened intently for sounds of movement inside the room, but all her heard was a slightly weeping sound. It was definatley crying. _

_Hermione was sat on the bed she was sleeping in, staring at a picture of Her mum and dad, it had been a picture with all three of them in, but after she had erased their memories, Hermione had disappeared from the frame. But it was all she had left of them. 'Creek', there was movement outside the door, Hermione fumbled with the picture, placing it in the beaded bag she had been working on since she got to the burrow. A slight knock was heard at the door, Hermione didn't know whether to answer it or not._

"_C-come in!" she tried to sound happy, but a few tears were still falling around her face. Fred's head poked around the door, Hermione sighed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" she wept again, but Fred didn't listen, he just sat on the bed next to her, and let her cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes, Hermione composed herself, straightening up and wiping away some tears. "I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean to snap at you downstairs"_

"_Hey... It's okay, you were obviously upset, and I shouldn't have pushed you for an answer. If you don't want to talk about it then you shouldn't have too" he spoke softly, landing a slight kiss on her hair, hugging her with one arm again. _

"_No... I shouldn't let it eat me alive. I should talk to someone about it" she breathed easily. She inclined her head to sit on Fred's shoulder. "I... I don't know how to start though"_

"_Hermione, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just... I care about you alot, and I don't want to see you upset" he spoke cautiously, not wanting to set Hermione's tears off again._

"_You – you care about me?" she asked, not quite believing what she heard._

"_Of course I do. I always have done... you're a brilliant person" Fred said shyly. It was obvious to him that he had just given away his secret. And to the one person he swore never to tell. He had been in love with Hermione since his 6__th__ year, especially when she tried to tell them about the ageing potion._

"_Thank you, Icrabtyotoo" she spoke quickly, Fred didn't catch it._

"_Pardon?" he asked._

"_I said I care about you too" She spoke, equally as shyly as Fred had done. Fred was shocked. He hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth._

"_Merlin's beard Hermione! Really?" he asked, slightly in shocked but also in confusion._

"_Yes... since 4__th__ year, when I tried to warn you about..." he cut in._

"_About the ageing potion" she nodded. Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione Jean Granger had cared about him since she was in her 4__th__ year at Hogwarts. He all of a sudden felt very elated. _

_Hermione moved her head of his shoulder, and looked up at him, his beautiful crisp orange hair, waving slightly from the breeze of her window being open. His eyes were gorgeous, deep chocolate with shiny orbs. She got lost in them, they were happy, she could tell. Her eyes wandered to his lips, a thin smile creeping in the corners. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them, to feel the warmth on hers._

_Fred stared into Hermione's eyes, they were filled with sadness yet they seemed to have lightened up slightly at his words. They were a beautiful hazel colour, a hint of gold lurked in the iris. They were beautiful, full stop. The eyes were flickering to different parts of his face, as off she was assessing what he looked like too. His eyes flickered to her lips, the straight line they formed, until that was, she bit her bottom one. It was one of the sexiest things Fred had ever seen. His thoughts lingered over her lips. What would it be like to kiss the, to feel her soft skin on his. _

_He lifted a hand up and stroked the skin carefully around her cheek. She shut her eyes at the touch, her mouth lingering open slightly as his warm hand brushed across her cold flesh. The touch made Hermione want to moan, but she kept it in. He brought up the other hand, which lifted her chin up, so she was staring into his eyes too. The gap between their faces was only a few inches. Hermione could feel his breath on her face and neck, it was sweet and satisfying. _

"_Fred..." she mumbled, letting out the moan she had been wanting to release for a while. Fred smiled slightly, he couldn't believe he was about to kiss Hermione Granger. The inches became centimetres and within a few seconds of despair from both Hermione and Fred, they felt the lips they had wanted to feel for ages. At first the kiss was small, a small brush of the lips, but enough to set Hermione on fire. She brought up both of her hands to either side of Fred's head, the sweet and innocent kiss becoming more fiery and passionate. Hermione's mind went blank of her worries, all she could think, feel, see and breath was Fred. It was everything she imagined it to be and more. Totally unaware of how it happened, Hermione found herself in Fred's lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Fred could feel the closeness between the two of them; it was heaven and hell at the same time. She was torturing his body, he wanted her, to make her all his. But she was only 17, he couldn't do that to her, no matter how much he wanted her. _

"_Fred... I've wanted this... for ages... I want... you" she breathed between kisses. She was now lying on her back, Fred hovering over her slightly, the kissing becoming rougher. Fred's mind was made up after what she had said. If she wants him, then maybe he should give it to her. _

"_Are you sure Hermione? I mean, I love you and everything, but..." Hermione started to cry. No one had said they loved her. It was beautiful, like music to her ears._

"_I'm certain... because I love you too, and we might not make the end of this war. I need you" And with that, the clothes went flying, locking and silencing charm on Ginny's door and unknown to everyone downstairs, Fred and Hermione made hot, passionate love for hours._

_*End of Flashback*_

A slight tear wanted to escape down Hermione's chin, but she didn't let it. She wouldn't let it. In a fit of emotion Hermione raised the Basilisk fang and pierced the cup slightly. Then, an explosion happened. The cup let out a giant black cloud. The chamber started to rumble, and the water surrounding the cup flailed into the air, whooshing and washing around the duo.

"Hermione, finish it off!" Ron yelled over the noise, trying to get Hermione's attention. But she couldn't hear him; all she could see was the opaque, thick black cloud forming a person. The person she feared the most, the person who always made her rife with anger. The clouds combined to complete this person, who looked as though they had been airbrushed for a magazine. The person gave a stern look in Hermione's direction and hissed. The noise rattled through the air. "Hermione, stab it again!"

"HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" the cloud person spoke. Hermione shook with fear, the image becoming too much. "WE WERE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU!"

"It's not real Hermione, just stab it!" Ron tried to call again, but Hermione seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"LEAVE US ALONE! WHY WOULD HE WANT YOU? A NERDY KNOW IT ALL – A MUDBLOOD – WHEN HE COULD HAVE ME?" The figure shouted again, totally uncharacteristic of the actual person's nature. The figure started to walk towards Hermione, venom in her voice becoming more known. "FRED WEASLEY – WANTING A DIRTY MUDBLOOD LIKE YOURSELF! YOU'RE A POOR EXCUSE OF A PERSON HERMIONE GRANGER!

Hermione wanted to cry, she didn't know to do. Ron's voice finally reached her. "STAB IT HERMIONE! As so with that, in a fumble, Hermione reached for the basilisk fang, the figure gave one last scream before Hermione ran at the cup with the fang, finally piercing it for good. The figure exploded and Hermione collapsed on the floor, Ron rushed over to her, the chamber still rumbling from the incident. Hermione was crying now. Ron grabbed her.

"Angelina? But why?" Hermione didn't know why she had always feared Angelina. She and Fred had only ever had one date, the Yule ball. She had no reason to fear her, but she did.

"I – don't know" Ron knew about Fred and Hermione. But he couldn't understand why she feared Angelina either.

"He loves you Hermione, you know he does" She gave a small measly nod and the retreated to the exit, trying to find a way out.

* * *

><p>"FRED!" Hermione called. He was down a passageway with Percy, who was doing battle with Pius Thickenesse. She ran towards him.<p>

"You're joking Perce! You're actually joking. Perce... I don't think I've actually heard you joke since you were..." The air exploded. Hermione found herself being flung backwards; flying through the air and it was all she could do to hold on the thin stick of wood between her hands. She landed on her back, not the best of landings. She heard screams and a cry for help from Fred.

"Fred, no – no –no! Fred!" Hermione rushed up in an instance, she grabbed her wand and ran towards the voices. And laying their next to Percy was Fred, only just breathing.

"Fred – stay with me!" She yelped, tears flushing her face. She held onto his hand. There was a large boulder crushing his legs and he couldn't get out. "Please – stay with me!"

"Hermione..." he croaked, causing Hermione to break down next to him. "I love you"

His body became weaker. George came round the corner. "George you have to help Harry and Ron shift the rock, we need to get him to the Great hall. Please!"

"Hermione... I'm ready to die... let me go" he moaned, almost sleepily. "I'm ready"

"Well I'm not ready to let you go!" she wailed, tears blurring her vision as she tried to wipe them away furiously. "You need to keep talking to me!"

George, Harry, Ron and Percy managed to shift the rock of one of his legs. "Stop... Just stop Hermione"

"No I will not lose you! Don't you remember that night Fred?" she spoke quietly.

"Which one? The one at the burrow or the one at shell cottage?" He said, chuckling ever so slightly to himself. Hermione wept even more.

"Both of them... they were and are the best nights of my life!" she said crying on his shoulder, holding his hand in a firm grip. "I have wanted to tell you something about that night at Shell cottage"

"Tell me Hermione..." he croaked once again, the last of his energy about to leave his body.

"I think I might be pregnant, my 'monthly' is late" she whispered. Fred's face light up, he laughed at her calling her period her 'monthly'.

"I'm... I'm going to be a dad?" he whispered, even less energy in him this time. He was deteriorating, second by second.

"Yes, which is why I need you to stay with me Fred, for me, for us" Hermione sobs into his chest. The Rock had finally been removed from his legs. They were all cut up and crushed from the boulder. But it was too late.

"Take... Take care of it for me Hermione. Tell... tell it about me, about us... Tell it I love you and the baby. Hermione... I can feel it. I'm dying... I love you" he spoke, his movements becoming less and less.

"Fred... you're the most amazing, most caring, most..." she spoke, but he cut her off.

"Handsome?" he piped in, using the little energy he had left. Hermione smiled, but that didn't stop the tears.

"Yes, Handsome. And you're all mine" she spoke, chuckling to herself.

"Good. I don't want to belong to anyone else" and that was it. He was gone, the ghost of his last laugh etched upon his face.

* * *

><p>Okay... I'm a wreck. And I wrote it!<p>

Review with your heart's content!

Sx


End file.
